A Dream Worth Keeping (Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz version)
' A DREAM WORTH KEEPING' Performed by: Ashley Gearing (Olivia Flaversham) Later in the afternoon, Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Olivia was wearing a baby blue two-piece swimsuit and a matching hair-bow. Fievel was wearing red swimming trunks with blue lining. Fievel was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Olivia giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Fievel, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Olivia ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Fievel swam to where Olivia was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two mice swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Olivia." said Fievel, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Fievel led Olivia to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Fievel dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned red. Olivia did the same, but it turned baby blue. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the Russian-Jewish boy mouse whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Olivia. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Fievel said, and he ran off, leaving Olivia wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The Scottish-British girl mouse saw that Fievel was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Fievel was red, and Olivia was baby blue. The two mice looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Fievel wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Olivia hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Olivia suddenly splashed! Fievel stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Olivia didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Fievel on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two mice smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Fievel lifted Olivia up out of the water with his magic, and they held paws. Olivia almost slipped, but Fievel caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Fievel and Olivia swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Fievel and Olivia stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Fievel, what a lovely night!" Olivia said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Olivia." Fievel said. "This has never been like this at home." Olivia added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Fievel said. Olivia paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaid, and butler had to miss out." "Nah!" Fievel said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Fievel and Olivia remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs